Pikmin
Pikmin (originally from Pikmin) are tiny, colorful creatures used by the Minish for combat and various tasks, and are the equivalent to the Human Kids Next Door's hamsters. Nextgen Series Pikmin first appear in Viridi's Last Stand, where Sappo and Gibli show Sector W how to use the Pikmin, and the team goes through a training course for four of the Pikmin types. They then go to Ashland Park to further train, also discovering a White Pikmin Onion inside a boy's discarded shoe. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Pikmin are the main focus in Rupert's story, as he learns how to use the Pikmin. Types of Pikmin Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are fire-resistant, and are the best when it comes to combat. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are electric-resistant, and are the lightest Pikmin in weight as they can be thrown higher. They are also able to channel electricity and power electrical things. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have gill-mouths, which they use to breathe and swim in water. As such, they are the only Pikmin good for underwater combat, and they are immune to water attacks. Wing Pikmin Wing (Pink) Pikmin have little wings that enable them to fly. As such, they are good at aerial combat, and can carry things to destinations much easier. They can follow their leaders over water, and therefore can carry items over water, unless they're in the water itself. Rock Pikmin Rock (Black) Pikmin are simple, black stone Pikmin with eyes. Instead of regular combat, they can be thrown to break or damage things. However, they can still carry things like regular Pikmin, but they can't beat enemies continuously, for they only run at them and get knocked down for a few seconds, so they do more damage if the owner throws them at enemies. White Pikmin White Pikmin are poison-resistant, and are made of poison their selves. When eaten, the enemies that eat them are poisoned. White Pikmin are also the fastest, and can carry things really quick. While doing so, if danger comes at them, they can swiftly dodge. They have red eyes that enable them to see buried treasures. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the strongest of the Pikmin; 10 times stronger than a regular Pikmin. A single one can carry anything that requires 10 or less Pikmin, but they are the slowest, and tend to get lost from the group. Ghost Pikmin Ghost (Green) Pikmin are a rare type whose power can only be used at night. When these Pikmin are slain, they are revived as still-active ghosts, who float around like Wing Pikmin and are able to phase through surfaces. They cannot take collectables through surfaces, though. Since they are already dead, they can't be killed, unless they remain in light too long. For that reason, they can't be summoned during the day. However, if they die during the day while they're alive, their spirits will return to the Onion and await summoning. Until they die, they have the same general traits as normal Pikmin, but can be used during the day. Ice Pikmin Ice (Light-blue) Pikmin are a type mainly found and used in arctic tundras. They are ice-powered and -resistant, and can walk across water, as they make ice paths over the water. These paths can also be crossed by other Pikmin, so it's good to have many Ice Pikmin crossing water, but any ice will break after 1 minute, unless stepped on again. They can briefly freeze enemies that they attack in groups, but if an enemy is defeated while frozen, it will shatter, making it uncollectable. Also, their powers can't affect ice enemies. Brown Pikmin Brown Pikmin are a breed with very sticky skin. When they are thrown onto enemies, they can keep attacking and only be shook off after 3 shakes. If a band-aid, sticker, or sticky item were stuck to the wall, Brown Pikmin can be thrown onto it so they can peel it off. Magenta Pikmin Magenta (Music) Pikmin are a unique type that like to sing and make music. If 15 Magentas are gathered, each with a flower head, they can be gathered on a stage and sing a song. Any unbudded Pikmin nearby will bloom, and their songs will also distract nearby enemies. However, each stage can only be used once per day. Bulborb Pikmin Bulborb Pikmin (Bulbmin) are Bulborbs who have mutated into half-Pikmin breeds, having grown sprouts on their head. They usually follow their Mother Bulbmin, but when the mother is defeated, the Bulbmin serve the victor. They are immune to all the nature hazards, but can still be hurt by enemy attacks, and they can't join the other Pikmin in the Onion, meaning they won't stay with their leader forever. Characteristics Pikmin are half as tall as an average-sized 10-year-old Minish, and are part flora/fauna, with little leaves on their head. Pikmin rest inside colored Onions as their homebase, where they bring prey to be converted into new Pikmin, which are then released to the ground for the Pikmin users to pluck. If they are left in the ground, the leaves on their head will bloom into flowers, making them stronger. The same can also happen if they eat nectar, their favorite food. Minish control the Pikmin using whistles, and the Pikmin always follow their leader unless the leader throws them or sends them off to a task. The Pikmin are strong enough to lift nearly anything, but depending on the size of the target, they'll need more. Weaknesses Except for the Pikmin who are immune to the type of weakness, all other Pikmin are in danger of being burned, drowned, zapped, crushed, poisoned, or eaten. Also, if an object is too heavy, the Pikmin won't be able to carry it if it's a small amount, and any Pikmin left alone will be unable to defend itself if danger comes. Known Pikmin Users *Sappo and Gibli *Rupert Dickson *Sally and Harvey Harper *Aranea Fulbright *Fybi Fulbright *Minish Kids Next Door Stories They've Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The Pikmin are very similar to the Wisps, as each color has its own unique power, and both races serve as assistant pets to the Minish and Galactic KND respectively. **The only difference is that Wisps are intelligent and Pikmin aren't. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Creatures Category:Minish KND Operatives Category:Weapons Category:Pikmin Users